1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices having through electrodes, semiconductor packages including the same, methods of manufacturing the same, electronic systems including the same, and memory cards including the same.
2. Related Art
Ultra small-sized semiconductor devices with a large capacity are increasingly in demand with the development of smaller and higher performance electronic products. A plurality of semiconductor chips may be assembled in a single semiconductor package to increase a capacity of the semiconductor device. That is, the capacity of the semiconductor device may be readily increased using a multi-chip package technique.
However, even though the multi-chip package technique is used to increase the data storage capacity of the semiconductor device, there may be a limitation in obtaining a sufficient space for electrical connections between the plurality of semiconductor chips in the multi-chip package as the number of the semiconductor chips increases. Recently, through silicon vias (TSVs) have been proposed to resolve the limitation of the multi-chip package technique. The TSVs may be formed to penetrate a plurality of chips at a wafer level, and the chips stacked in the package may be electrically and physically connected to each other by the TSVs. Accordingly, if the TSVs are employed in the packages, the performance and the storage capacity of the packages may be improved.